


Are You Going to Make Me Wet, Doctor?

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: For SunnieBelle





	Are You Going to Make Me Wet, Doctor?

**Author's Note:**

> For SunnieBelle

The Doctor and Rose strolled back to the TARDIS, after being delayed by an unpredicted thunderstorm. The violent storm had knocked out power in the little village they had been visiting, and the Doctor had been heralded a hero by saving a family who had been trapped in floodwaters.

Rose could not have been more prouder of her husband. In fact, she wanted to snog the life out of him, and later, when they returned home, take him to bed and possibly stay there for the next couple of days. And going by the smug expression on the Doctor's face, he had the same idea for more pleasurable activities.

Unfortunately, the village they had been stuck in forbade all public displays of affection. The Doctor and Rose had nearly been thrown in jail for a simple kiss on the lips. Thankfully, an apology and warning had stopped them for attempting to kiss again.

There was no wonder they were both desperate. Even holding hands was forbidden.

The Doctor needed Rose Tyler to touch him, and to also touch Rose Tyler. He was aching for skin-to-skin contact. By the time they had reached the half-way point to the TARDIS, he was nearly jumping out of his skin in frustration.

That's when Rose spotted the massive tree in the near distance, its trunk, branches and leaves providing perfect cover. She nudged the Doctor's side and pointed.

He grinned broadly, and starting running towards the tree, Rose trailing him a few steps behind.

Of course, the Doctor started babbling away when they reached their hide-out.

"Did you know, this is a Moreton Bay fig?" He began. "Native to Australia, the inhabitants here planted it-"

His spiel was cut off by Rose jumping onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her delicious mouth was suddenly on his, her tongue entwined with his. Time stood still as they gripped onto one another, kissing and sucking any available spot of each other's skin. The Doctor felt himself hardening and winked at Rose. With a sultry look, she jumped off him and flung off her Converse, tossing them into the tall, damp grass that they were standing in.

She stripped off her top and jeans with ease, and before the Doctor could blink, was standing in her bra and panties. Rose's eyes had darkened and the sight of her standing before him nearly naked made his belly all fuzzy inside.

Rose eyed him and gave him her trademark grin.

"You're still clothed," she commented. The Doctor glanced down at his suit and coat. He gulped, making his Adam's apple bob.

"Oh yes," he croaked, incoherent of speech. He cleared his throat and crooked a finger, beckoning Rose to come closer.

"What are you going to do about it?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

Rose bit her lip sensually, making the Doctor scream internally. He needed to be in her, NOW. 

"Guess I'll have to undress you then," she said simply, unbuttoning his oxford, and unknotting his tie for him. She curled the bottom of his tie around a finger and tugged, pulling down his trousers and boxer briefs one-handed as she locked lips with the Doctor yet again.

The Doctor began rutting himself against Rose, thinking he would just shag her against the damp trunk of the tree, when they heard a thunderous "AHEM!"

The police officer who had nearly thrown them in jail was standing a short distance away, trying to advert his beady eyes at the near naked couple.

That's how the Doctor and Rose spent the night in jail, in separate cells, delaying their visit even more. They didn't care one bit.

At least in their minds, they could relieve the sexual tension.

As Rose had whispered into his mind when she spotted the Moreton Bay fig:

"Are you going to make me wet, Doctor?"


End file.
